


The Games We Play

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Defloweration, Dominate Cloud, F/M, Sex Slave, Spanking, Submissive Yuffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Yuffie steals materia from Cloud and he gets his revenge by spanking her and more when he realizes she's all grown up and feels compelled to take her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> I don't own these characters or any of FF7. I certainly don't make a dime off of these stories.

Yuffie wasn’t nervous as she answered the door to her house to a Cloud with a face like thunder; she had known him forever after all. “Where are they?!” he demanded of her. 

“Where’s what? Yeesh, you should learn to relax” she said, wondering why he always seemed wound so tightly, that she would find out the hard way. “Would you like some tea?” she asked him as she stepped towards her kitchen.

“Where-are-they? Rufus trusted me to guard his heirloom materia and then I stupidly showed them to you. They were made especially for the tiara of his great-great-great-great-great-grandmother; you get the picture. They are priceless and haven’t left the family vault for centuries. They are being released into my care only because he trusts me to deliver them to his personal jeweller so he can reset them into a wedding ring of his new bride. They’re irreplaceable” he raged at her. 

“I don’t have them. Feel free to search my place” she said putting her hands in her pockets and then stopped and blushed when the jeweller bag came loose from her pocket as it got caught on her studded glove and it fell to the ground and the materia in question rolled free. “Okay I might have borrowed them” she said with a guilty blush as an enraged Cloud eyed them.

“Borrowed them?” he raged at her, madder than he had ever seemed to her to the point she took a shocked step back. “You’ve gone too far this time” Cloud said with his eyes narrowed at her. “You’ll have to pay for this” he said in a deadly calm voice.

“Just explain it to Rufus, he’ll understand” she dismissively said and was shocked when Cloud pounced on her and tied her hands behind her back with some kind of leather strap. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded as she tried to wrench her wrists free to no avail. 

“I could let the authorities deal with you but have decided to be judge, jury and executioner for your case and I’m sentencing you to a spanking” he said as he sat down in a large chair and wrenched her across his lap. She scrambled in his lap but could not find purchase with her hands tied. She fought him, refusing to be spanked like a child but he was enhanced and much, much stronger as he held her in place as easily as a spitting kitten in hand. 

“Let me go” she cried and froze when she felt him fumbling for the fastenings on her shorts and felt them go loose at her waist as he achieved his goal. “What are you doing?” she demanded as she struggled to get up. 

“A spanking must be given on bare flesh if it is to be effective” he said as her dragged them down to the base of her cheeks and then yanked her underwear down as well for good measure but something gave him pause.

He could only stare transfixed at the pert bubble cheeks that were bared to his gaze, they were ivory hued sleek ovals and flawless in how toned, yet womanly they were. They looked soft to the touch and his hand went to stroke them before he acknowledged what he was doing. But Yuffie was just a kid, when she had gotten curves and nice ones at that? Why she was only….twenty one on her last birthday. Then Cloud realized she wasn’t a kid anymore and her body was that of a sexually desirable woman in her prime. Yet it was Yuffie he was lusting for her realized and he felt weirded out but continued to stroke those pert cheeks as they proved to be as soft as they looked. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and her soft; yet firm posterior felt like heaven under his hands.

“Unhand me! One such as you has no right to touch me. Do you know who I am?” she demanded. This snapped him out of his trance. “My body cannot be desecrated; it is law” she snapped in a haughty voice, brooking no argument from him, but he did. 

“I know you’re a thief and brat, Princess” Cloud snapped. He knew that in reality she cared nothing about being a princess but her haughty voice as if addressing a servant caused something to snap in him. “So that only applies to your body but not your clothes? Thank you for pointing that out, I'm so relieved! In that case, I think these might be in our way in their current position and thank you for pointing that out” he said taking a hold of the waistband of her descended shorts and panties and before she could react, he whisked them down her long legs and off of her, leaving her bare from the base of her green top to her booted feet! “Does that suit you better Your Highness? I think you look much better suited to the occasion. Very fetching, you might even start a trend” he facetiously said as he patted her bottom to taunt her. “I just saved you from a wardrobe faux pas that you're behind on your own fashion trends” he added mockingly waving her shorts and underwear at her mortified face before letting them fall to the floor. 

Yuffie barely registered what happened until he dropped them to the floor beside them. She blinked stupidly at her removed clothing. She felt cool air on her womanhood and she shrieked that she was naked in front of Cloud and clamped her legs together to preserve what modesty she retained! She was mortified as she huddled into herself; her face flamed at being naked for the first time before a man and he wasn’t her husband or lover. It was Cloud, her friend’s man! She realized as her face filled with horror. She felt sick but oddly her…down there place throbbed in a funny way.

Cloud wasn’t aware of her inner turmoil and didn’t care as his hand crashed down on her right bubble cheek and practically flattened it with the force of it. She looked up at him in an imploring way and bit back a scream, this didn’t sway him. He wanted that naked ass to grow red under his hand, he was mad for the sight. 

He wanted to see that proud body humiliated and see her squirm, to examine her complete nudity from all angles, to touch it, to have her. He wasn’t sadistic but longed for her hear to plead with him, to grovel and to weep. 

A plan was already forming in his head that he didn’t realize was even there. He was soon rewarded in all of that. 

“Perhaps you can offer me something in exchange for me making your pain go away?” he suggested and didn’t realize he had as he massaged her cheek before resuming his fun game and struck as close to the top of her thighs as he could until her legs parted and he drank in the bewitching sight that was her. He stared into her secret womanhood itself, all of her secrets were on display and he greedily studied them and leaned close to memorize the scent of her. She smelled so good, purely of a woman and something else. Was it possible she was…..?

Yuffie tried to endure it in silence but tears dropped from her eyes and her face was a painting of abject misery and humiliation while he spanked her without sparing her as her cheeks turned as red as her face. Her mind was in turmoil to be bared to her old friend. 

She felt embarrassed as what she always termed, “the little heartbeat” in her groin had occurred and it seemed to get worse until it felt like her groin was on fire. Yuffie had been kept innocent as everyone treated her that way, she knew little about sex but watching movies with Tifa that were PG13, where the romantic lead would carry his love interest to the bedroom and close the door behind them and Yuffie’s own imagination would have to supply went on inside there. Yet she knew little beyond kissing and she had never even gone that far. Being in Avalanche for so long and going on missions hadn’t allowed her a normal life or even puberty and her friend hasn’t realized she’d grown up and still treated her like she was Marlene’s age. 

She’d figured out how to masturbate and touched herself while fantasizing about Vincent carrying him to bed in a manly, assertive way. Somehow her need to be taken by a strong, assertive male had transferred itself to Cloud’s treatment of her. Soon she was shrieking and kicking and writhing like an eel and not caring what Cloud was seeing. She had no idea what he meant when he asked his question as her heart raced in her chest and she felt nervous as she looked up at him. He seemed to like seeing her in tears.

Cloud, himself couldn’t ignore that he was seeing almost the entirety of her pussy bared to his gaze. He couldn’t see all of it of course as she was positioned on her front but she seemed to have very little pubic hair that he could see and the soft whorls of her delicate inner lips as they seemed to glisten in the light. Wait, glisten? Cloud struck his blows as close to her pussy as possible again and her bottom lifted and he had his confirmation by how her core was soaked and his enhanced nose now easily detected the aroma of a woman in full arousal. “Holy fuck, what kind of a pervert are you? You like bondage or pain? Your cunt is soaked” Cloud said with glee in his voice he broke out uproariously in laughter as he finished off his spanking and cupped and squeezed her butt to her further blushes. 

Yuffie felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her when he said this and her mortification was made even more acute to her that he was looking at her……could see what no man ever had “I’m not a pervert. Must you be so crude? My vagina is not!” she said with a painful blush. 

“Princess, If your pussy or cunt was any more soaked, you would be staining my pants” he said being as crudely a possible just for her. No one ever swore around her, they watched their language and kept their dialogue clean because of her tender age. Had they been doing her any favours by treating her like a kid? Cloud wondered at this in hindsight “I bet you need some relief by way of a good fucking. You must be so horny …but I might need some relief myself. I can smell it on you” he observed as he sniffed just over her womanhood as if smelling a finely distilled perfume and she went as red as a peony at this. “Tell me my little thief, wouldn’t you rather I fuck your dripping cunt and bring us both relief then go on hurting you?” he spelled out to her.

Her mind was in turmoil. She barely knew what he meant. How could he ask that of her? “Go to hell. I want nothing of the sort. I don’t need a thing from you except for you to let me go” she said unintentionally wiggling in his lap in a way that ground on his painful erection and she wondered what was poking her in her belly. He looked down at her and realized a line had been crossed upon his stripping her halfway down. There was nothing to conceal any part of her from his eyes but how she lay on her belly. Making a decision, he reached down and slowly and deliberately pushed the hem of her green tank top up until it was well tucked up under her armpits and hid nothing from his view. 

Yuffie’s eyes got wide as she realized what was happening and wailed in disgrace as she felt cool air on her exposed breasts as they sprang into view to dangle unsupported from her body as she thrashed violently in protest, showing she couldn’t be bothered with bras. She shuddered in horror and felt like she might pass out. Cloud looked into her animated face and smiled at her as his gaze dropped and looked questioningly at her fleshy globes dangling in profile. They sweetly hung from her slight frame but were still firm looking, she gasped when she realized where his eyes were and huddled into herself but couldn't hide them from his view. They were larger then he would have guessed and showed more potential then he would have imagined. She looked away with a blush as he promised himself he would appraise all of her charms with an unobstructed view.....and very soon. But he would feel her first and every part of her proud body would be manhandled by him and know his touch as he stimulated her, would welcome it. As for Yuffie, somehow that he had exposed what she considered to be her inadequately sized breasts was more poignant to her than her bare womanhood and jutting ass. “Why? What does this have to do with my punishment?” she cried in utter confusion to him as she looked at him with imploring, tear stained eyes and he just grinned as ten fingers cupped her plump globes and gave them a loving squeeze to further add to her distress. She had always thought them minuscule compared to Tifa’s and now her man was toying with them! Her world was upside down, she felt faint! “Cover me….please" she pleaded as he easily found her engorged nipples and began playing with them amorously in a way that had her shrieking in protest and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she shook almost violently. He just enjoyed toying with her all the more, they were soft and just plump enough to fill his hands he was happy that. He'd found her Achilles heel apparently and he loved them, the were so firm and elastic yet soft as he ravished them with cruel abandonment. 

“I might as well as it seems we’re way past the point of having to worry about any lingering modesty on your part. You're naked in my lap after all with your tits flapping and cunt exposed" he crudely reminded her. "I humbly thank you for informing regarding your lower garments. But really, is this truly suitable behaviour for a Princess?" he asked her as he continued his explorations of her chest, smiling at her in a charming way as if this was her fault and kissed her cheek. “Besides, I need to check to see if these are hard to match your soaked Royal Cunt” he crudely replied in a reasonable tone of voice as he quickly discovered the diamond hard points of her nipples. “What have we here Your Highness? It seems that it isn’t just your cunt that is being affected. How curious. I guess I shall just have to check how deep your perversions have gone. It's for your own good, I want to make sure you don't become a total deviant” he mocked her and contently began to toy with them that included: rolling them between his fingers and lightly pinching them until she was beside herself. Yuffie’s nipples had always been sensitive and seemed to be hard wired to her groin; even herself caressing them could cause that heartbeat feeling. She tried to ignore the feeling of a man’s hands touching her so intimately for the first time but was soon panting and rubbing her legs together in an attempt to relieve that funny feeling. 

“So you like having your titties played with? Have you told Tifa that?” Cloud said and she moaned in distress at her her best friend's name dropped into her ear as Tifa's man groped her and she moaned as Yuffie wondered if she was a homewrecker. Her tears leaked from her eyes while his hands on her unwilling flesh made her feel unspeakably good. “You sure I can’t help you relieve that ache? All you need to do is agree help me relieve my own” he whispered to her as he ground his erection clothed right onto her exposed clit and she gasped at this and moaned when the throb in her groin increased triple time. 

“I would sooner die” she snapped and then gasped when his hand reached down, cupped her sex and squeezed it.

"I guess I should take care of this for you a bit. Why are you stalling in your decision?" Cloud chided her as he played with her arousal as she looked back at him with dazed eyes and took liberties he normally wouldn’t dare with anyone else as he was desperate to have the haughty young woman, to possess her, to train her and as she played into his hands. "Look how wet you are" he declared holding up his glistening fingers before her eyes and she blushed. Her own juices glistening on Cloud's coated fingers, the very proof of her arousal displayed before her was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was like something started to unravel in her as her little heartbeat almost shrieked at her while her dilated eyes widened with horror and something in her brain started to melt down and all resistance in her came to an end at the moment. 

She soon moaned like a whore and moved her hips in time as he stroked the engorged pearl of her sex and entered the petals of her sex to finger fuck her. His last sexual encounter was eight years ago with Aerith and he had ensued anyone else in his need to preserve the memory of making love to the first woman he loved. Yet he was sure she saw another in his place and that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had sworn off love all together. But he was sure ready to fuck someone.

Yuffie couldn’t stop herself from moaning out loud at the stimuli Cloud was giving her as she spread her legs wider to admit him. She was a virgin who had never had anyone touch her but herself. His hands made her putty to mold as he would as he pulled all the stops out to stimulate her, wanting to have Yuffie in the worst way, wanting to conquer that proud body of the tough young woman. He'd brought her this far and would take her all the way down the primrose path and he needed relief in the worst way. He smirked as he viewed the vista that he would map with his cock. He intended to leave no part of her unexplored as his hands memorized every part of her.

“You ready to consider my proposal now? You have three holes to please me with and I only need one. Those would be: your mouth, your cunt and your asshole” he said as he grazed his fingers along each as he named them in a way that made her shiver that he had so much access to her body, that nothing was sacred anymore, yet she could have gotten away but didn’t attempt to move. "Which one do you volunteer? I shall make you orgasm like you never have before as reward” he whispered to her as he fingered her and she blushed, not sure what that was. He was giving her an ultimatum she realized but how could he ask her for…that? 

How could she answer that question? He could sense her internal struggle and abruptly drew her to her shaky knees and she blushed at his frank appraisal of her nudity as he release her wrists. He lusted for her as he never had before anyone before at how innocent she looked even when exposed like that. He could sense the lust in her too that wasn’t directed at him but she was fully aroused and confused by this. She could have run away or ordered him to leave but instead stood grimly before him as a slave would forced to show her wares at a slave market to fetch a higher price for her master. 

He regarded her in appreciation. Her plump breasts were the most beautiful he’d ever seen: they were a tad large for her frame and perfectly symmetrical. They seemed to be held in place by nature itself and her nipples were a large dusky red, like plump cherries begging to be consumed. Her waist small and sculpted as her abdomen and her small, but womanly hips framed her pussy. 

Her pussy was her “crowning” glory. It was beautiful to look at with her inner lips well tucked in and the whole thing plump so that looked like it would stand a lot of fucking. Her dark pubic hair was sparse and was only small patch at the top of her pubic mount with nary a hair marring her plump, pale soft, bare lips themselves. It was almost served as almost window dressing. He already knew that when he spread her hidden treasures to him, her delicate inner lips would be a soft pink in colour and her clit a just shade darker until it was engorged and turned a dark, angry red. 

Cloud longed to shave off what little hair there was and eat between those silky looking lips until she cried out in orgasm. 

He grinned at the idea and his mind went wild at the idea of pierced nipples and his brand on the curve of her ass. 

Yuffie felt like running at his feral look as he examined her exposure. She had no idea what a salacious sight she presented in how she retained some of her clothing. Her hair was disheveled and her rucked up top with her bare titties dangling below it made her look practically scandalous than if she was actually topless. That her total bareness was uninterrupted from her armpits to boots and how she retained her arm armour made her look even more outrageous. Yet it was her innocently blushing like a maiden that made every aspect of her appear so erotic. She looked like sweet sin itself! 

Yuffie was wary and too nervous as he examined her like a cat about to play with his prey to cover herself, so she endured his hot gaze and wondered what he had in store for her. She barely understood what he wanted of her other than half whispered conversations between her friend when they didn’t know she was overhearing them that made her “down there” place throb like it was now. 

Her docile behaviour turned him on all the more, he was mad to end their game and take what was to be his, consequences be damned! He would have her! They were way past the point of no return; she was his reward after years of abstinence. "You look like a whore in need of a good fucking" he sneered at her to her gasp of outrage.

"have no right to talk to me like that...This is your fault, not mine" she cried out in rage, her haughty voice back and her back bone firmly back in place. "Says the slut who I just fingered fucked a few seconds ago and tittie jerked. Sorry Princess, you have no right to play the innocent at this point. You want me to do this to you" he said dismissively and she looked up questioningly as he pushed her to her knees. "Look at me" he demanded an authoritative voice he noticed she tended to respond to as he released his aching dick. It proudly bobbed happily in anticipation almost in her face to the point his free weeping precum almost painted her fair countenance! She seemed frozen in shock and her reaction to it made him realize she might be a virgin when she seemed transfixed by it as his hand guided hers to wrap around it and she jerked it in a mechanical way and seemed in shock but unable to stop. She hadn’t ever seen one but it felt right in her hand, hot and like silk wrapped around steel. She recoiled from the smell. How could this fit in her? Certainly not in her ass. Taking it in her mouth was out of the question, gagging at the idea….she was in turmoil as the ache between her legs increased to an urgent level at the feeling of an actual cock in her hand. She couldn’t seem to stop playing with it as she stared at it. It looked so strange but filled her with such a craving she never knew existed in her. 

“What do you choose?” he asked her as if to remind her it was still attached to him as she gazed at his dick in a worshipful way.

“My pussy” she blurted out before she could stop herself and she froze with horror as her eyes grew huge. 

“Then let’s get you ready, Your Highness” he said, not giving her a chance to change her mind. She stumbled, her honorific title had never heard so gruesome to her until now as he manhandled her into his lap. She felt like she was in another world and prayed to her gods to forgive her for the sins she was about to commit against her friend. "Tifa" she said as tears of despair leaked unchecked onto her breasts while she allowed Cloud to position her. She like acted like she was going to her execution as he sat down in a large high backed chair and pulled the ashen girl into his lap. She sat ridged as if wanting to touch him as little as possible while that hand moved on him like it had a mind of his own. She was positioned so that she sat astride his lap with his erection poking between her splayed legs as she small hand still moved frantically on it. "What about Tifa?" Shall I tell her about what you've done to get between us? How you suggested I strip you naked and you flaunted yourself at me like a common whore and enticed me to fuck you? Shall I tell her of you offering me your cunt, your wet, wet cunt that is dripping for me?" he taunted her into her ear as he began awakening her hunger in earnest and she cried out as her reasoning slipped away and her passions took over. It was her fault, all of it! "Oh Tifa, I'm sorry" was her final rational thought as Cloud's hot, hungry mouth fastened upon her ultra sensitive buds to feast on them and his fingers filled her and flicked nerve endings as her body ignited and mindless pleasure took over. Yuffie was driven only by sensations as she succumbed to the heady feeling as he alternated between sucking each of her glorious tits in turn and her hands cupped the back of his head to keep him there while his fingers worried her juicy snatch until she was deep under a sexual thrall and was still jerking him. She’d figured out how to wet her hand on his copiously weeping precum to stroke it up and down his shaft and this felt amazing and but it like a barely satisfying appetizer to whet his appetite before he had the main course; her now literally dripping pussy. He'd been elated to discover the proof of her virginity, she was someone he could train and was naturally passionate. He looked at her, she was way, way under her sexual thrall as she gasped and her head lulled back and forth.

He was nearing the finish line that he’d unknowingly started the race by removing her clothes. 

Yuffie was far, far gone and barely seemed to notice as he moved her so her hot legs were on either side her his and slowly he replaced his fingers with his dick as he brushed it against her soaked snatch and damned if those hips didn’t start to grind herself on his mushroom head and she emitted a gasp each time it rubbed harshly against her clit! Sometimes he would circle it there and sometimes he would grind it hard against her entrance before moving on. She was hot and juicy and ready to be deflowered but he needed to know he wasn’t raping her. 

“Yuffie, are you ready for me to take you?” he managed to gasp out. Her eyes were large and unfocused and she seemed in a stupor as she nodded and he pulled back and then stabbed himself into her as swiftly as possible, holding her around the waist so she couldn’t get away. He grinned when she mewed and struggled against him but she was too tiny to do anything else but flop on him and that felt incredible on his impaled dick. He had done it. He had breeched her and taken what was his and she felt sooooo good! He felt practically giddy as he held her in place.

She cried out and struggled to get off the heavy girth that stretched her so much, it was too much for her virgin channel. “Take it out” she cried. 

“Sorry, I can’t, Princess” Cloud gasped out, she unable to believe how tightly that narrow channel gripped him and seemed to be pulsing on him. 

He was literally in seventh heaven, she was the tightest woman he’d ever been in and he was unable to quit her after years of abstinence! He would need hours of this! It was a struggle not to hammer into her in his need for relief but tried to remain still for her to adjust to him but was soon lunging inside her as he gasped out at the stimulation. She felt incredible! Had a girl ever felt that good before? Her pussy was so soft but hard muscles gripped and massaged him from every angle as if trying to castrate him. It felt phenomenal! He was in her so deep, he already kissing her cervix and it seemed to nuzzle him! He couldn't remember ever being this hard before, he was like the hardened steel of his sword as he ravished Yuffie's unsullied pussy in a triumphant way. He had done it, her conquered virginity was his and he was fucking her! "Ohhhhhhh" Yuffie cried out when the pain turned to extreme pleasure and the girl she had been had her sexual awaking at the weirdest time ever when she was first literally rammed and crammed. Soon she rode him like a bull rider as she raced towards….something! He could feel every nuance of her pussy as he mapped it out. She was liquid fire, no like flowing lava that welcomed him and hugged his member in a vice. 

Yuffie soon adjusted to the erratic movements in as Cloud’s members found untried nerve endings in her and struck something deep inside her that felt so irresistibly good 

Her body tightened like a bowstring and then something snapped and she shrieked and looked at Cloud in confusion and he realized how innocent she was as she didn’t know she had just had her first orgasm and he grinned and took her lips. She would learn. 

Her kiss was so inexperienced that Cloud realized she had lost her virginity before she had her first kiss! He was truly her first in every way!

This turned him on so much he stood up and was suddenly hammering her against the wall. He needed to cum so bad but couldn’t decide how he wanted to, he need her in the perfect position. 

Finally he threw her against the wall; she braced herself with her hands and shoved himself back inside her before she was even settled against it. 

He hammered her from behind and she cried out in orgasm for the fourth time as in the new position, he seemed to be touching everything inside her. Cloud bit his lip against his impending orgasm; sex had never felt like this before as his one hand played with the engorged tips of her dangling tits and the fingers of his other hand crested on her love button until she was a hot mess as she shoved her ass back on his hard appendage and shook with need. 

Cloud could feel his orgasm coming and offered to her to pull out in a reedy breath and she requested he did. 

However, he couldn’t seem to want to quit her hot, clinging bower. He wanted to cum inside her hot, clinging tightness, was mad for the idea of painting her cling walls white with his hot cum as he bottomed out in her and was shocked when her cervix parted and he penetrated the deepest place he never had on a woman before. Her cry was one of pleasure mixed with pain. With a roar, he seemed to unload bucketfuls of pent up sperm past her protective gate and she cried out as this caused her to cum even harder than before. They both heaved as they struggled for breathe and her legs nearly gave out. Then she remembered about Tifa. How could she have done this to her? She blushed as she looked at him and awkwardly asked him to leave. "What have we done? Oh Tifa" Yuffie wailed as she gathered her clothes up. "Fuck her" he said with anger at their situation as he took her clothes from her and threw them from her and picked her up and deposited her on her desk. "Better yet......" he said as he took in her dripping cunt and tits and mouth swollen from his hard kisses. His copious spending was leaking from her and the proof his conquest of her turned him on even more than before it possible and he was like hardened steel again. Yuffie swallowed hard and then cried out as he greedily stabbed himself back into her and took her hell bent for leather like a man possessed. 

Yuffie panted as she lay across her heirloom desk as Cloud pounded himself into her. She couldn’t believe this had happened almost seconds after their first encounter.  


The desk was a priceless heirloom that had been hand carved by a master carver for the royal family of Wutaia centuries ago. Many wars had been planned over this desk. It was a valuable royal antique that had to be treated with a special oil once a week that had to be imported from Wutai itself, to use any other liquids on it would ruin it beyond repair. The wood itself was from an extremely rare tree. Her father had insisted she take it with her to Midgar to remind her of her culture and responsibilities. She was way too aware of what dripped from her onto its irreplaceable surface. Cloud hadn’t even allowed her time to clean up after their first round and what had gone in was coming out. 

What might be seeping into the valuable wood she had thought in a panicked way as Cloud had lifted her onto the desk over her slight protests over being a homewrecker and reminding him of their responsibilities to Tifa. "Fuck her, no fuck them. I choose to fuck you instead" Cloud replied and took her again without preamble as he sighed as he stabbed himself inside that hot snatch again. Soon she didn’t give a fuck as she found out what went on behind the closed doors in those movies: the female love interested got ravished by the male. 

Cloud was striking that place in her again so deliciously with each hard thrust and she swooned and tried to shut her eyes and pretend it was Vincent taking her as if he was starving for her…..and not her friend’s boyfriend. She was sore to be sure but it also felt good that she was shaking with the need for release. 

Cloud could see her clenched eyes and wouldn’t have it. He pulled her up so their faces were inches apart. “Who are you thinking about?” he demanded as his glowing blue eyes crackled with anger. 

“No one” she cried and whined and bucked against him when he stopped moving. 

“So you need to cum, Princess? That is what that rush you’re feeling is” he smirked at her when she blushed in confirmation that he she hadn’t known. “Don’t lie to me” he purred.  
“Who do these belong to?” he asked her seizing her tits as he resumed pounding into her. 

“No one” she gasped, not sure what he wanted to hear. 

“You’re wrong, they belong to me” he snarled at her and then harshly pinched them. 

“But…” she said as she gasped in pain and then he was lovingly stroking them again. 

“You’re mine now, I shall do this to you whenever I want. Shall I tie your tits together with rope and have a rope between your legs that worries your clit all day long when we shop? Shall I take you to the movies while you wear a vibrator? Shall I tie you to the bed and fuck you only when I come home from work? I want to do all of these things to you because you’re mine. I want to shave you and go down on you until you scream my name as you cum” he all but howled at her, getting so turned on by the ideas. She could only look at him and felt turned on by the odd but attractive ideas. She imagined going out in a skirt wearing no panties at his command so only they would know that secret. Him tying her to a tree totally nude in a forest in a park at night and he having his way with her….she blushed by how much she wanted all of that! Hadn’t she always had a thing for assertive men? She didn’t know she was a natural submissive when it came only to the right, kind, loving master. 

“If I gave you my collar to wear, you would wear it. Whose ass is this?” he demanded of her as he cupped her cheek. 

“Yours” she cried back as her pussy throbbed even harder in triple time. 

“And what is this?” he asked her as his hand fell on her square throbbing womanhood and she rejoiced in his touch as her frigged her clit. 

“My pussy” Yuffie managed to get out though it embarrassed her. Women in her culture never spoke of their private parts, touched themselves or had sex before marriage. Yuffie didn’t believe in most of that but still normally called her vagina her “fifi” if she referred to it all.

“No it’s my cunt that I’m fucking” he admonished her again. “Who am I?” he demanded with her face inches from his own. 

Something in Yuffie brain supplied the answer before she knew it. “Master” she cried out. “Master, please fuck your cunt. I need your hands on your body. Please let this unworthy slave please you. Please Master, I need your hot love to bless my unworthy cunt. Fill me up with your cum, rub it all over me” she gasped out and her swearing brought him to the point of no return as she her body made a promise to him and she was ruined for life. She writhed against him, needing every inch of him and kissed him hungrily. Surrendering to him completely, needing him as she never had anyone before. "Love me" she cried.

“You greedy slut. You swear you’re mine in every way? There is no part of you off limit? You live to please me?” he demanded and gave her the delicious friction she needed to get her off and she came like a rocket. 

“Yeeeeees Master. I love you” she screamed as a colossal orgasm washed over her and she passed out, her orgasm was the most powerful yet, but she was worn out and her brain shut down in shock at what she had agreed to. Cloud didn’t even notice until he shot another huge load inside her and then pulled out and carried her to her bed. He chuckled at the mess they had made of an ugly tackily ornate desk he had randomly chosen when he got turned at how shy was acting after they had just fucked. Apparently bringing Tifa into the equation did something to Yuffie and he wasn't ready to tell her the truth about them yet if it made her spread her legs for him. Who was he to say no to that! Man what a mess. He thought as he left it there for her help to clean up or whoever did the chores around there. 

He set Yuffie on the bed and went to get a moist towel to clean her with until she could bathe away the rest of their “trysts”

He smiled at how she looked like a virgin sacrifice laying with her limbs akimbo on the white sheets but that was the furthest from the truth. She also looked beautiful as a sleeping princess from a fairy tale. He searched her body for bruises her might have left, including her groin but that was only a little swollen and it was a tad irritated, looking but nothing a couple days healing couldn’t take care of. And then he would fuck her again until she couldn't walk normally. He grinned as he imagined parting her still legs and taking her unconscious form like said sleeping princess she was until she regained consciousness at the point of her orgasm. How easy it would be to open her legs hugely wide. How it would feel to lie upon her slight body and enter her as she lay so still upon the bed. She was still drenched from their previous encounters and he could easily achieve penetration and experience the liquid heat that was her again. The look of shock and bliss as she woke screaming to find him on top of her. He could see it all there in front of his eyes as he looked at her slight form, he wanted to do it all. He was throbbing hard again at the idea as he approached her as he pushed her legs even father apart and was about to mount her, she was right there for him to take and…..

He shook his head to clear it. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn’t a sadist seeking a slave! The things he had done to her, the demands he had made of her! 

That wasn’t like him. He was normally a considerate man when he dated someone and adored women. 

Oh goddess, the promises he had made her make! Was he no longer capable of having normal sex? 

He had to leave. My goddess he had to stay away from Yuffie. He looked at her with a blush, he had just considered raping her, to take someone against their will when they couldn’t say no was…..he hastily covered her up with a blanket and fled, determined to stay away from her. 

Tifa was already upstairs getting ready for bed when he got in. “Where did you get to?” she asked him. 

“I had a delivery to make” he said turning his blushing face as that was the partial truth as he got into his night clothes. 

“How about you?” he asked her. 

“Nothing much, Reno took me to the grocery store when I called him when you didn’t show up. Thanks for helping” she said as she punched her pillow and turned her back on him without saying goodnight, clearly pissed at him.

Cloud rolled his eyes; Reno again. 

Cloud couldn’t sleep as he found himself imagining all the things he could do to Yuffie: Him finishing taking her when unconscious as her legs were straddled hugely wide. Her kneeling on the ground before with bent head bare and ready to serve him, her wrapped in bandages like a mummy with only her pussy displayed as her tormented it for hours by playing with it and sticking various sizes of vibrators in her pussy as a clitty vibrator coated with itching powered buzzed on her most precious bud. Her……he needed help, he decided as he finally drifted to sleep and found her there tied to the bed as he tickled her with feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud tugged Yuffie’s leash inside the bar as she came after him on her hands and knees. He’d made her take off her coat in the car and come as he had dressed her. 

She wore fluffy white assless short shorts and had a puffy poodle tail attached to her butt plug. The brief vest matched her shorts but had cut outs as well that exposed her breasts as they dangled bovine-like beneath her and swayed as she crawled after Cloud as he tugged impatiently at her leash. 

Her shoulder length hair had been arranged into high ponytails that were supposed to be her “ears” and fastened with pink ribbons. 

She wore white puffy gauntlets that matched the rest of the outfit, on her covered palms, pink paws prints had been embroidered onto them. 

The collar completed her poodle costume: it had pink rhinestones that spelled out Princess on it and a pink bow in front and matched the ones in her hair. 

She moaned in horror to find her friends inside the bar and wondered why they didn’t seem shocked by her appearance. She reared back and tried to rise to her feet. Cloud easily pushed her down and commanded “display” to her. 

“But…but” she said. 

“It’s okay, we know about you and Cloud” Cid said as he studied her costume. “You sure have an eye for fashion, you have to tell me where you bought that so I can get one for Shera” he said to Cloud.

“I’ll email you the website” he promised him as Cid made no attempt to cover the fact that he was massaging his erection through his pants as he looked at Yuffie. 

“Display or shall I cane your tits in front of everyone?” he threatened her and Yuffie didn’t want to cry before her friends and she knelt up and spread her thighs, put her bottom on her heels put her hands behind her back. Tears rolled silently from her as everyone’s eyes examined her nudity, including the pump bare mons of her sex. Cloud had grown sick of shaving her and had made her pay to have what hair there there was lazered off. 

“What a sweet cooze, I could have done that” Vincent said with glee and Yuffie flinched at this. 

“I want me a piece of that” Barret said, rubbing his huge dick through his pants and Yuffie looked away at this. 

“Enough of this” Tifa interrupted, “it’s time for the celebration and then Cloud gets to dictate what we’re allowed to do with her. She’s his slave after all” Yuffie almost broke position and ran but Cloud held her in place. Tifa wore a leather corset and tall leather boots.

“What is all this?” Yuffie squeaked, she felt like puking at how her friends were looking hungrily at her and her heart was in her throat. 

“I told them it was time for me to take your final virgin hole and they insisted on having a party to celebrate the occasion and watch. You shall be the entertainment” Cloud crudely explained.

“But….but” Yuffie stammered as she swayed in place, her head was swimming how strange everyone was behaving, even Tifa was looking at her in a lustful way and she was sure she would pass out. “If you pass out, I shall amuse myself by fucking you in front of them all” he warned her and she found the strength to stay in place. 

Her face was of abject misery as Cloud arranged her on her knees and pulled out her butt plug to her gasp, he coated his steely member with lube and massaged a bit more into her already well slicked virgin hole and eased himself into the tightest spot he had ever been in with a grunt and a sigh. Yuffie cried out as his head penetrated her it felt like he was forcing a log up her anal passage but didn’t dare move and blushed at the crude jokes. Cloud soon was fucking her as he took her dark cherry before their friend and colleagues and Yuffie’s moans of pain soon turned to pleasure as he played with her clitoris and forced her to cum. 

“How was she?” Barret asked him examining her frantic, lustful eyes. “She’s tight as anything everywhere. “Okay you can have your fun with her, but you can’t have her pussy. I’m the only one that’s been in there and I intend to keep it that way” he said cupping it and giving it a possessive squeeze and Yuffie wailed as her friends bared themselves to her and descended upon her. She gasped as she jerked Cid’s and Barret’s dicks in either hand while Vincent approached her. 

“You were always bothering me by pranking my PHS and I wanted to shut you up in the worst way. Looks like now is the time” he observed as he undid his leather pants and revealed the long, plump column of his manhood she used to wonder about and she blanched at this. “Blow me” he commanded her as he captured her head by yanking her ponytails forward and Yuffie opened her mouth as she had been taught to by her master and gave Vincent a sloppy blowjobs as she was still new to it while he taunted her and grunted when a gallon full of almost thirty years of pent up sperm almost filled the young woman’s belly and Vincent sighed in satisfaction as he thanked her. She’d managed to swallow most of his spending but some still dripped down her chin. 

Barret and Cid played rock, paper and scissors about who would go next. Cid won and was the next person her tight aperture accepted.

Yuffie looked in horror at Barret’s huge exposed dick and knew she couldn’t take it and tried to scramble forward but didn’t get far. Yet somehow she did and he held her shoulders to keep her in place as he brutally fucked her narrow passage while everyone else heckled her. He patted her bare butt and thanked her for taking his dick so well as she panted. 

Vincent took her rear next and she cried out as her maidenly expectations of her hero were shattered; he was just another rutting, horny male. 

“Looks like it’s my turn” Tifa said to Cloud. 

“How do you want her?” Cloud asked her. 

“On her back” Tifa answered.

“But Tifa…..” Yuffie said in confusion as Cloud positioned her that way. 

Yuffie looked up in alarm as Tifa removed her leather g-string. 

“It’s time you learned to please women” she said as Yuffie looked up her genitals in shock. She had never seen another woman’s junk up close. Had never even examined her own, her masturbation had taken place in the dark so no one would see her. 

Tifa laughed at the look of sheer repugnance on Yuffie face and sat on it. “Eat me” she ordered her and she recoiled from the smell of it as her nose was practically buried inside of it. 

“Do it” Cloud ordered her and gave her clit a nasty pinch from where it was well exposed and an angry red colour between her splayed legs. He noted that she was soaked and wondered if she was a bit of an exhibitionist. 

Yuffie gasped and her mouth opened and tongue went out to lick the entirety of the pussy before her as Tifa hummed in pleasure. Yuffie wasn’t that good, she would need extensive training in how to pleasure a woman, but what she lacked in technique, she made up in enthusiasm. Yuffie’s world shattered as her friends and heroes lost the gloss of worship she had placed on them and she allowed them to take her however they wanted and endured it in stoic silence but Cloud wouldn’t let her.

He got between those long, slim legs and pushed his own dick where no one else was allowed and fucked her until Yuffie was keening with pleasure. “You’re such a good girl” he praised her and her heart soared as she frantically ate her ex-best friend out like she was sampling the tastiest dish on the planet until Tifa came on her tongue. 

Afterwards Yuffie raised a glass of champagne with everyone else to celebrate her becoming a woman in every way as she sat on her master’s lap glowing at his praises of her. He idly played with her sweetmeats before claiming his ownership of her by making her ride him in front of all….Cloud sat up with a shout at the horrible dream. His heart was hammering in his chest and dick throbbed in a treacherous way between in legs as he wondered why he would dream of such things. In the past, he had never needed such things to get him off. 

He’d had normal sex like everyone else. Tifa had satisfied him as a lover in his teenaged years and his one single night with Aerith where he had made her a woman lay in his heart. It was a memory he refused to let go, that had kept him away from the cloying, obsessive love Tifa offered him. He knew he could have taken her up on her offer and become a husband to her but couldn’t settle out of loneliness, that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Tifa would make a great mate for another man but not what Cloud had become. He didn’t know what to make of his dreams or fantasies what were all centered aground Yuffie. Did he feel the need to dominate her because of the circumstances that led to it or perhaps it had to do with Sephiroth’s lingering dominance of himself? Either way, he had much to atone for when it came to her and he waited for her to contact him.

Yuffie lingered before the full length mirror studying herself while she combed out her shoulder length dark hair. It was like she was looking at herself through new eyes as she examined herself as a sexual being would for the first time and then lifted a hand mirror to examine what lay in between her legs for the first time and thought it looked pretty.

She had always used the abundant beauty of Tifa as a yardstick by which to measure herself and came up wanting every time. Now it was different. 

She saw before her a young woman with a pretty-cute face that wasn’t half as childish as it once had been. She had large, pretty eyes, a small nose and full lips that curved into a pleased smile. Yes she was petite, but her firm breasts stood out proudly on her ribcage and were elastic and well rounded and just plump enough to draw attention to their pleasing curvature. Her generous looking nipples were dark and roseate in colour and jutted proudly forward. 

Her waist was tiny and her firm, flat belly well sculpted into feminine muscles. Her legs were long and slim and toned and that led to the feminine flare of her hips. Her sex was pleasing to look at and almost hairless. Cloud had called her beautiful. Was she?

Her finger slipped into her sheath and she winced slightly over the lingering pain from her recent defloweration. She moved her finger experimentally and was disappointed it didn’t feel like his fingers in her and removed it. Finally, she realized she wasn’t the sexless stick she had seen herself as being. She was a desirable woman in her prime who wanted to be loved, not as a girl as she had with Vincent, but as a woman wanting a man. 

Yuffie had spent the next day in bed after Cloud had taken her questioning her bizarre behaviour and couldn’t shake the feeling that he would have stopped if she said no, he was too honourable not to. He had been like a beast unleashed and had slipped into a role and she had responded to it as if her body needed that from him. She had finally sent for her private secretary and explained to the stuffy and traditional Wutaian man of her response to a movie she had stumbled upon late at night. She knew she could count on him not to tell anyone about her inquires as her father’s private secretary wouldn’t either, to tell royal secrets was considered to be treason. 

Kenotaro’s olive cheeks were flaming and his middle aged Wutaian eyes wide with shock and he stammered that it sounded like to she might enjoy BDSM and being in a submissive role. He scurried from her chambers as fast as his feet to carry him to get her research on it and to go to a sex shop at her behest. He wondered if someone in could hear his treasonous thought that he was sad for the monarchy of his land if this is what they were coming to……. 

Yuffie remained in her bedroom as she viciously devoured the novels, articles and magazines and it got her hot. She put on the black leather collar she’d asked Kenotaro to buy her and shivered at how turned on she was and learned about what seemed to be her own fetish and Cloud’s too. 

Yuffie learned that that sort of relationship was more common place then she realized and that many loving couples had private arrangements where they would practice BDSM in the privacy of their own homes. It was to the lighter side that she was drawn, she didn’t want piercings or tattoos to symbolize her surrender to someone, a wedding ring would be all she needed to give her devotion to that person. She remembered what Cloud had said she wanted to do to her and realized they were the softer forms that she felt drawn to as well. She did like the idea of being spanked however but didn’t like pain. She suddenly knew that what she needed a loving Master, to be a willing slave to someone you love, who will cherish you regardless sounded wonderful as Yuffie embraced her new sexuality and sent for Cloud. Knowing they needed to speak.

She went to get out a pair of shorts when she stopped and went and opened her closet and there it still hung, untouched. 

Yuffie couldn’t stand the restrictive kimonos she had been forced to wear at home, she liked clothes she could easily move around in and was a tomboy at heart. 

However, she had bought the cherry red sundress one day when out with Tifa. The colour had reminded her of Vincent and she’d been surprised when Tifa proclaimed she looked so beautiful in it she had to buy it. Yuffie had decided to but never wore it. 

It was pretty with simple lines that clung to her beautifully. It was low backed and a series of whisper thin criss crossed straps held it to her at the back. The front wasn’t low cut but allowed for a bit of cleavage to show as if her chest was coyly flirting with an observer. It was the most feminine garment she’d ever owned. 

She put it on and admired herself in the mirror as the expensive, smooth material settled on her petite curves. She looked so pretty she realized. She was a pretty girl, no woman. She hummed as she went to get a pair of panties and blushed a bit but left them off and sat to wait for Cloud to come after putting on her black leather collar. 

Cloud was expecting some form of communication from Yuffie and by her bank on his way over to her place. He stopped by his bank to make changes to his account and made a large deposit into Denzel’s college fund before to Yuffie’s place. He froze in shock when she answered her door wearing a red dress. Why was she wearing a dress? He questioned. “Cloud” she softly breathed him name like it was a prayer suddenly aware of his delicious scent and compact but well muscled masculine curves. 

“Yuffie, I’m ready to turn myself in” he said with a determined expression on his face. 

“Turn yourself into what?” she asked him with a frown. 

“Into the authorities for raping you. Isn’t why you have summoned me here today? I’m ready for atone for what I did” he said. 

“Cloud, I enjoyed it and know you would have stopped if I said no” she said and this floored him. 

“You had best sit down. We have much to discuss” she said and he blushed when he realized she wore a leather collar like the sort he’d mentioned to her during his sex driven fantasies of her. He listened transfixed as she told him what she suspected about them both. “So I think I’m a submissive and you’re a dominate and I’m fine with that. I’m not into pain but in pleasing the man I love except as my master” she concluded. 

He felt disturbed at the idea of her being with anyone else. “I would never share you with anyone” he said before he could stop himself. 

“Share me? Why would you? You can be monogamous and in a healthy BDSM relationship. Cloud I know I can’t have you, but ask that you spend this afternoon with me” she said getting on her knees before him. 

“Get up” he said in a tight voice, realizing that wasn’t the only part of him that was getting tight. How Yuffie had changed from an innocent to a young woman who knew what she wanted sexually and she wanted him was too much.

“I’m not humiliating myself by doing this. This is what I want. It’s normal in my culture for a woman to lovingly serve her man by being submissive and I want to serve you just this one more time if nothing else. I want you” she told him and his control shattered and he drew her to her feet and hungrily kissed her. 

“Please, will you shave me and eat me like you suggested? I know you have to pick out my collar but thought this one would do” she pleaded as he accidently pushed her skirt up and gaped at how she wore no panties. 

“Yuffie this is wrong. I’ve known you since you were a kid. Yuffie, I almost fucked you when you were unconscious” he tried to reason with her. “You shouldn’t be alone with me.”

“Oh I wish you had, that would have been so hot” she sighed. “It would have been a weird version of Sleeping Beauty. I want to do that too now.”

Cloud was steely hard now at how she wanted him to dominate her and gave in. “You’re presumptuous to assume I would do such things on your suggestion and where are your underwear? You only dress that way if I order you to” he snapped at her as he unzipped her dress and pushed it from her.

“Yes Master” she said in a voice thick with desire and handed him the shaving kit she had picked up. She gasped as Cloud bound her to her bed with a series of scarves and teasingly shaved her. His hands on her sex caused her to moan out loud. Cloud was just as turned on herself and more so when he lost himself as he plunged his tongue into the aromatic depths of Yuffie’s voluptuous pussy and Yuffie was soon a woman lost except for how she repeatedly gasped out a single word to him as he orally pleasured her “Master”.

He went into clean up mode when she came and gentled his strokes on her as he lapped up her spending and deposited at kiss on her lips themselves as he closed them and looked at her and undid her bonds.

“Please Master, I need you. Could we make love skin on skin?” she asked him. 

“Yuffie, we shouldn’t” he said as he was already removing his top, baring a torso that begged to be stroked and her hands soon did that.

“I need you; I need for us to make love. It can be gentler this time, right? I’m still a little sore” she asked him and this touch of innocence in the new Yuffie made his heart go soft. 

“Of course” he said as he rid himself of his pants and crawled between her legs and into her embracing arms and shivered at how tenderly she held him, it was rather like his single night with Aerith but Yuffie’s focus was entirely on him and her eyes shone with happiness. 

“I can be as gentle as you need” he assured her as he settled his body on hers and both sighed as he entered her. Yuffie found out that love could be soft and gentle and Cloud felt like his heart would burst as she moaned his name as he moved in her and held her like she was made of spun glass. He couldn’t believe he’d found someone who knew how damaged he was and accepted him with all his flaws. 

He felt could lose his heart to Yuffie but couldn’t stop himself; she was asking nothing of him but one more time. She wasn’t demanding he surrender his heart or act like he was husband and father of the year in their obsessive need to maintain the illusion that they were a loving couple when their relationship was dead in the water long ago. 

She held him after he succumbed to his orgasm and he felt whole as he hadn’t for a long time. “Thank you, I shall always treasure this day. I know that you’re with Tifa and….” She said looking at him with loving eyes that he could gaze into the rest of his life. 

“Tifa and I aren’t together” he blurted out. 

“What?” she said. 

“You’ve seen the way we sleep. Do loving couples have separate beds? It’s all a lie” he explained, his words coming in a rush. It was such a relief to unburden himself to someone and Yuffie was shocked at what he said. 

“But she’s so pretty” she said when his words as fizzed out. 

“Does that matter? I care about her but I don’t love her. I was different once when I was younger, everything came so easy to me. Friends, women and now I’m a man living a lie with a woman who acts like a wife and a kid when I haven’t had sex with her for years. Not since we were teenagers. I had sex with Aerith once and now you. I hadn’t had sex for eight years before you” he admitted with a blush. 

“Eight years? But Cloud that’s awful! If you were mine I would make love to you every night. Would you like to give us a chance?” Yuffie said with hope in her eyes.

“I wish I could but I can’t do that to Tifa. She’s done so much for me, I can’t leave her until she has someone else” Cloud said. 

“Is there someone she likes?” Yuffie asked him. 

“Reno” Cloud said. 

“Reno the TURK?” Yuffie said in shock. “But he’s….wait I have noticed them together a lot” she said with an adorable frown that Cloud felt like kissing away. 

“You don’t know, but when Tifa broke her leg a couple of months ago, he took her into his home and took care of her. I was away, Denzel at summer camp with Marlene. Barret checking out a mine. Cid was on a mission for Rufus and you were in Wutai. We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want you to worry he was taking advantage of her. He didn’t. In fact, he was kind and took good care of her. This allowed her to get to know him and liked what she saw. They have a strong connection but she doesn’t know how to seduce a man as she hasn’t had sex as a woman, she hasn’t had sex since she was a teenager and wants to be loyal to me, despite how her feelings are shifting. As for him, he has commitment issues as you know. Yuffie, if things were different. I would love to give us a try” Cloud said feeling like he was drowning in his emotions.

“So it sounds like we have to step in” Yuffie said. She loved Tifa but now knew she wanted Cloud for herself and wanted to help her get her new love interest at the same time.

“And to what?” Cloud asked her. 

“We breed them” Yuffie said in a causal way that made his face flame. 

“Breed them?” he stupidly echoed her. 

“Like farm animals. We put them together in a way that they can’t resist and let nature take its course. It’s nothing that we can’t figure out based on her cycle, she writes that down in a book. Slip fertility pills into her food and give them an aphrodisiac and presto.  
.  
“That doesn’t seem right” Cloud said. 

“Come on, she longs to have a child of her own and there’s nothing like a squalling red headed baby to make a man commit. Reno is many things but doesn’t shirk his responsibilities” Yuffie said as she settled her head on Cloud’s shoulder while he still looked dubious about the idea. 

Tifa was surprised when Cloud said he was moving back home for a while. She felt giddy at the idea but irritated at the same time that she couldn’t invite Reno to drop by as she normally did when Cloud wasn’t there. 

She thought back to when he’d taken her into his home. She’d barely remembered falling down the stairs on her way to change the keg in the basement. How Reno had come and splinted her leg and spoke words of comfort as he drove her to the private clinic the TURKS used and they gave her a shot that made her as high as a kite, x-rayed her leg and casted her before she could even blink. 

She only remembered singing show tunes to him when she got home and Reno was rummaging around her in drawers and packing a suitcase for her and her waking up in a strange place on an oddly comfortable bed with Reno sitting beside her. He already had a glass of water for her dry mouth and explained that he had taken her home to his place as he had called her friends on her PHS and they were all away. He’d taken her to his place as she couldn’t get up and down the stairs at apartment so easily and he didn’t want to leave her alone. He assured her that she wasn’t a prisoner and he would take her home if she wanted but no one would be back for a week and they would come to get her once they were back. Cid and Shera were on their way back to get her. However, she was welcomed to stay with Reno if she wanted. He knew how it felt to be all alone when injured and this gave her pause. 

He left her with a practical nightgown he had packed for her and gave her PHS phone to confirm this with her friends. She had called and confirmed that this was the case and was told to pass on various messages to Reno about what body parts would be broken/removed if he dared try anything with her and Vincent just told her in his normal toneless way, that he would dispose of him “The Turk Way” when she contacted him in the Junon area where he was doing Goddess knows what. 

She called him back into the room. “Could I take a nap before I make my decision?” she asked him, the pain killers were making her groggy.

“Rest as much as you want” he said as he left so she could change and then tucked the blankets around the groggy looking woman. He’d heated up some soup and had a side of toast on a tray for when she woke up hungry. “I’m not much of a cook” he apologized. 

“Can you follow a grocery shopping list?” she had asked him, her decision had been made. She didn’t want to be alone. 

He’d gone and got everything on her list and she did most of the cooking with him acting as her legs for when she needed something lifted or carried. Hence he became her sou chef. Peeling potatoes and putting stuff in the oven as needed. Reno had opted to work from home to be there for her and could as he was between missions. So would go into his home office during daytime hours and leave her to her own devices. However he would apologize and tell her to call him if he needed her when he did leave her to get them food or anything and she found herself missing him a bit and wondered when she had gotten so used to his presence in such a short time. Then there was the enticing scent of clean male musk she associated just with him. He smelled so good she had to admit. 

He had been thoughtful in the respect that he found out she was a reader and would go and pick up books for her that she ordered from the library and would bring her back sandwiches or other food in case she was hungry. He quickly learned her favourites. 

Tifa felt herself liking him despite herself. 

She’d always wondered why he was so popular with the ladies. She found him to be annoying with his horrible slanged grammar and his voice like the dulcet tones of fingernails on a blackboard. He was always hitting on someone and wore his expensive suit like it was hobo rags. Though she did have to admit he was handsome to the point of being pretty with those heavily lashed almond shaped blue eyes and full lips. 

Then she understood his draw, he was simply charming. 

His grammar no longer bothered her as she became used to it and discovered the deeper intelligence it hid and liked his laughter, it was rich and hearty and his nose would twitch just before he laughed. His smile seemed to make his face light up. 

When home he dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt and would go about doing what he normally did when he wasn’t coming to check on her. She got bored with being in her room and started joining him as he read the newspaper or watched TV. 

She got used to him and his ways, he would wave at her while he went about his outdoor chores as she read in the window seat of her room and she would wave back and welcomed him with a smile and shutting her book when he joined her. She found it endearing how he would sleepily stumble to the kitchen with his hair loose hair in various lengths, wearing a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt she was sure he wore just because she was in his place. She was rather shocked when she found herself wishing he would forget and appear in the buff. 

He would take cup of coffee and put the breakfasts she made in front of them both and mumble a good morning. It was kind of funny to see the difference once he was dressed with his hair spiked into place.

One day Tifa was bored and knocked and asked if she could join him in his office. He said that she could but would have to let him work on his report. She did and listened to the music he usually played when working. It wasn’t like anything she had ever heard before and he’d explained it was punk rock from his youth. He would sing along without realizing as he worked and had a surprisingly good voice. “You like this song?” he asked her without looking up as she hummed along. 

“It’s kind of funny, the lyrics I mean” she said. 

““Punk Rock Girl” by the “Dead Milkmen” would you like to see the video?” he asked her.

She nodded and he saved his work and vacated his computer chair for her and she found herself laughing along to the cheesy video with the dorky looking teenager, the unseen girl with the green Mohawk who you don't actually see until the end, zombies and all and she turned and they shared a grin. Suddenly she had the urge to touch his hair and run her fingers along the long, flame bright straight ponytail where he didn’t put any hair gel and to learn its heavy, soft texture.

“I should go” she said. 

“Let’s get out of here” he implusively said. 

“Go where?” she asked him. 

“Let’s get out of here, you’ve been cooped up too long” he said and drove her to the zoo and sat her down on a park bench in front of the monkey cage while he bought her an ice cream cone and joined her as he licked his own.

She didn’t know what made her bold as he opened up to her just a little bit about the past he would never speak of to admit he’d been coming there for years. Even as a kid, as soon as he was old enough to venture from the slums on his own, he would come here to feel real sunshine on his face after the fake ultra violet rays of slums. He actually answered her questions about how he parents were killed in a car accident and he had been sent to the orphanage at the age of six and had grown up there until he’d run away to join a gang. He'd kept his tattoos to remind him of where he’d been.

“I like how they highlight your cheekbones” Tifa said when in the past she'd thought they looked stupid and had assumed they were part of the bad boy look he liked to portray. Her finger traced along one and her other hand ran down the length of his ponytail to where it flowed to his hips and she felt him shiver. She felt drunk by his presence and something else and wanted to be closer to him and snuggled against him. He looked her questioningly and leaned over as her lips drew his towards hers like a magnet and her strange look compelled him. 

“Shit there they are, I told you it was good ideas to put that tracker chip in Tifa’s PHS” Cid said to Shera as both of them sprang apart.

“Tifa are you okay?” Shera said helping her up and hugging her.

“I’m fine. Reno’s been taking good care of me…” she said. 

“Let’s get you back to our place and I’ll make you a home cooked meal. Cid, go pick up Tifa’s things” Shera ordered him as she swept the young woman to her jeep. Tifa managed to call goodbye to Reno who looked after her in a troubled way, not wanting her to leave. He’d been alone most of his life and relied only on himself but he didn’t want her to go……

“I hope you didn’t try and take advantage of her or I shall cut your over used dick off, you Son of a Bitch” Cid snapped at him as he got into his own large modified vehicle of death to follow him. 

“I didn’t lay a finger on her” Reno said, not wanting to go home to his empty home. He was happy however when Tifa called him a few days later asking if he could go get Denzel from Marlene from summer camp and he did and was happy to see her again, kids and all. He felt himself blushing when he treated them all to a buffet dinner and someone mistook the redheaded Denzel as taking after him, Marlene looked more like Tifa they had mentioned. 

He was humming “Punk Rock Girl” as he called Elena at Tifa’s bar to tell her she was being relieved as backup bartender now that Cloud had been located and was coming home. Reno didn’t know why he was disturbed by this. “Let's travel round the world/Just you and me punk rock girl” he sang out loud when hanging up. 

“Just you and me Punk Rock Boy” Tifa sang the modified lyric at the same moment from where she sat across from Cloud as he read the newspaper. Remembering Reno bouncing around to that song as he taught her how to do the safest form of slam dancing as she was still on her crutches as he pretended to bash against her until she was laughing as she hadn’t in years and grinning at him like a loon and that proved to be infectious when he grinned back at her. 

“What was that?” he said as he lowered it. 

“Nothing” she said. 

Elena was grateful as her hips swayed as she polished the bar top in the leather skirt and she wore the white top that was Tifa’s bar uniform. “Good, because this assignment bites” she snapped. She thought her superior had gone nuts by what he had ordered her to do. Tend bar in place of an ex-Avalanche member! Would she be doing next; hand washing her huge bras?

“Hey sweet cheeks….I like your shake, perhaps you would like me to drink my cocktail….” A poor new person said before his friends could warn him that you don’t flirt with the waitresses or the owner of Seventh Heaven as they were dangerous. He hadn’t even finished when the tip of his cigarette was blown off and Elena stood there with her gun. “No I wouldn’t…..and there’s no smoking in the bar” she said indicating with her gun to the no smoking sign clearly posted at the statue-like men. 

Tifa was still lost in thought when Cloud put the breakfast he’d made them and smoothie before her. What is this?” she asked him. 

“It’s a vitamin drink. I thought you looked a little anaemic. I think you should have one every morning” Cloud smoothly said. 

Tifa tried it, “it’s delicious. Sure, I’ll have one of these every morning if you don’t mind” she said and ate breakfast and drank it down to the dregs and then went to make a phone call. 

Cloud looked at her smoothie glass and felt a tad disturbed at how Yuffie had told him to put the pills into food of some sort. He’d argued that was wrong to do and she had explained they wanted to be together, they just needed a little push and the fertility pills were the strongest they made in Wutai and boasted could bring fertility on in a donkey. 

“Reno” said as he answered his PHS. 

“Reno what are you doing for lunch?” Tifa asked him. 

He thought about the highly important lunch meeting with Rufus. “Nothing” he replied. 

“How about you pick me up and we’ll grab some precooked food and have a picnic on the bench at our spot?” she suggested, wanting to see him again. She was happy Cloud was back but a part of her wished he would go away again….

“I’ll be right there” he promised and blew off the meeting and felt happy that she called his place; theirs. “Punk rock girl you look so wild/Punk rock girl let's have a child/We'll name her Minnie Pearl/Just you and me/Eating fudge banana swirl/Just you and me/We'll travel round the world/Just you and me punk rock girl” he sang as he sped out to her place to pick her up as his spikes blew in the breeze coming in from his window. . 

Cloud was happy for her as Tifa lied said she was off to see Yuffie. He knew better.

Cloud went to Yufffie’s place himself where he’d tied her to that bed that morning with a vibrating egg in her. Yuffie turned her blindfolded face towards him when he touched her naked skin and yanked out the object that churned inside her, whipping her lust into a frenzy. 

She squealed in orgasm from a single thrust from her boyfriend as she was too close to the edge for it to take much and he grinned as he took her in an ardent way. 

“I guess it’s good you’re sterile as all the mako treated are as we would have triplets on that way at this rate” she said as she lay in his arms.  
“I guess you want children at some point. I understand that…..” he said. 

“Good thing you can get shot to counteract that and give a woman a baby now” she said and took some satisfaction that he blanched and looked startled at this.


End file.
